lysarian_universe_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Naami Yisroel
'Naami Yisroel '(/nɑː-miː jɪs-roʊ-ɛl/ Shimin: /næ-ʕ-miː jɪs-roʊ-ɛl/; 16th September 3067) is a Shimin-born intelligence operative, ostensibly working for Lo'Midam as a wet-work specialist despite being utilised in intelligence gathering roles in her current deployment. She has two older brothers, both in similar lines of work to herself. She is linguistically gifted and highly passionate about the field. She speaks fluent Shimin, Terhan, Reladian, Itanian, a good amount of Aman, and is learning Lucitrean also. In addition to languages, she enjoys a variety of physical pursuits such as climbing, jogging and martial arts, as well as target shooting. She dislikes impractical footwear, desktops, being told what to do and excessively girly people. Physical appearance Standing at 5'7", she is a toned, attractive woman that obviously exercises regularly. Her long, black hair is often worn down, or tied back in a ponytail. Most often, she is seen in a plain black business suit or a traditionally styled Shimin robe cut from a black cloth. She often wears small, stud earrings that are hidden behind her hair and a thin silver chain that she tucks under into her top and leaves the pendant hidden away. Biography Early life Naami was the youngest of three children born to Aaliyah and Aminadar Yisroa, a Shimin family descended from the original Shimin people. Her mother tended to the family and household, as is conventional in the Shimin culture. Her father was the main bread winning of the family, serving as a respectably ranked officer in Lo'Midam, the Tel Shemi intelligence agency. She was raised in a large house, and received a privileged upbringing. She received many gifts and was only ever denied the most expensive of her demands. It was initially assumed that she, too, would follow the female tradition of being a house-bound mother that continued the family line, but it quickly became apparent that, through either her own will, or being around her two brothers of similar age, she was adopting more unconventional ideas. Even as a young child, she quickly lost interest in dolls and dresses, opting to play fight and chase around with her brothers. By ten years of age, she was progressing well with her school work and was earning respectable grades. Her logical and systematic mind, coupled with her natural drive to excel and meet targets, saw her elevate academic performance above friendship and networking. At home, she continued to develop her interest in 'masculine' fields, spending many hours watching her father dismantle and clean off his firearms. Her mother despaired at her 'wild' daughter, but her father held his views back from others, despite the mutterings of his daughter's peers and their parents. He sat by as his wife tried to introduce his daughter to feminine ways, making note of her increasing reluctance. He soon began to take her out at night to shoot targets with him, and taught her the basics of unarmed combat. Despite her young age, it became apparent that Naami, like her brothers, harboured intentions of applying to Lo'Midam when she came of age – A career that was largely male-dominated, and virtually unheard of for a Shimin woman. Regardless, he did nothing to discourage his daughter, theorising that she would either grow out of her desire naturally. She took every challenge he set her, and worked relentlessly at them when her homework was done. In her teen years, she attended a private church-school in Avin with a good reputation and studied hard, achieving good grades, using her break and lunch periods to look over textbooks for various languages, a subject for which she had natural flair. At seventeen, she was expelled from the school, following a series of fights with students, one of which resulted in a girl sustaining a broken arm. She claimed that she had only been fighting off bullies, preying on younger students, but there was no evidence, and none of the alleged victims were prepared to verify the story. She served the last two years of her education in a passable state-run school and, at the age of eighteen, graduated from high school Education and career After graduating from high school at the age of eighteen, she joined the Armed Forces Training Program of Tel Shem as the only girl in her unit, perhaps helped along by her father's highly influential position in military intelligence. Training was predictably hard and she faced a considerable amount of judgement and open discrimination at every turn, but she persevered through the experience, spurred on by the ill-treatment rather than put off by it. She finished with a middle of the range score through training, having fallen behind next to some of the stronger, larger men on the course, but graduated from the course and was taken into Lo'Midam as a low level field-work operative. Initially, things progressed well. Her early operations were successful, thanks in no small part to meticulous planning and a willingness to do anything it took to get the results she was ordered to achieve, often going above and beyond the call of duty despite receiving little recognition. For nearing two years, she served with distinction, never growing resentful of the way her achievements were passed over and dismissed out of hand. It wasn't until an operation in the Reladian mountains went wrong that things began to change in what many considered an incident that should have seen her dismissed with extreme prejudice. She was injured after her cover was compromised, taking a rifle round to the back of her leg. In the resulting rescue mission, one team member was killed and the target escaped. Thereafter, relations between the organisation and her soured dramatically, resulting in her ultimately being sent to Ostenar to watch the Lucitrean elegation in Maronburg and remove her from the headquarters whilst waited for her to quit out of resentment of the tedious duty. Since her deployment overseas, she has been involved in a great deal of activity which has been viewed with mixed feelings. Some feel that her work uncovering the mole in the Lucitrean delegation was surprisingly good work, whilst others feel that little has changed and that her reckless reprisal against the terrorists besieging the Lucitrean Embassy was proof that she is the same loose cannon that she always was. Personal life Naami is a practising and devout follower of the Church of Duno and has, prior to her move to Ostenar, been known to involve herself in Church-backed community projects in Avin. As a rule, she has historically avoided relationships but was briefly and unofficially involved in a near-relationship with her colleague, Barad Awasa. Since her move to Ostenar, she has become involved with the legal counsellor for the Lucitrean delegation to Ostenar, Breav Quarah to whom she has since become engaged. Personality Naami has a confident, driven personality. She very much dislikes to be told that she cannot or should not do something, even if it is obvious that the statement is true. She is, by virtue of her profession, often guarded and secretive regarding her own business, but interested in the business of other people. After having experienced the male-dominated work environment, she has come to resent male figures giving her instructions or presuming themselves to be her better, often leading to a stand-offish attitude that many consider highly abrasive. She prefers to work alone where possible to avoid being put in a position where this situation arises. She also believes that autonomy is important to the free-flow and responsiveness of operations, leading to accusations of insubordinate behaviour. She is easily frustrated and bottles up many negative emotions, which she tries to vent in her strict exercise regimen, including extension martial arts. Yisroel, Naami Yisroel, Naami Yisroel, Naami Yisroel, Naami Yisroel, Naami Yisroel, Naami Yisroel, Naami Yisroel, Naami Yisroel, Naami Yisroel, Naami